Wspinaczka na szczyt Wiecznego Śniegu
Agnes:-Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku Roku Płynnego Koszmaru!! Mamy dziś 14 stycznia! Zanim przejdziemy do sedna sprawy, sprezentuję wam wydarzenia z zeszłego tygodnia nagrane za pomocą naszej ukrytej kamery! Oto one! Nagranie 1: Vlad siedział sobie spokojnie na placu, rozmawiając z Bobem. Miał właśnie wstrzyknąć sobie działkę, kiedy nagle usłyszał krzyk Amy. Amy:-VLAAD!!! CO TO MA BYĆ?! Dziewczyna wyłoniła się zza domku. Była wściekła. Na owłosionej stronie głowy, jej włosy były związane gumką. Była to dość nieudolna robota, bo "kucyk" strasznie się rozlatywał. Amy:-VLAD! PRZYZNAJ SIĘ, ŻE TY TO ZROBIŁEŚ! Vlad:-No, bo... wszyscy mnie z tobą mylili przez nasze fryzury! Noś tak! Już nas nie pomylą! Amy cisnęła gumką w kałużę. Amy:-Jeśli chcesz, by nas nie mylili, to sam to noś! Vlad:-ALE TO TY JESTEŚ DZIEWCZYNĄ!!! Amy:-COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?! *rzuca się na niego* Zaczęli się bić. Dało to początek wielkiemu konfliktowi. Nagranie 2: Amy, Carlos i Blair pochylają się nad śpiącą Aithne (która oczywiście przytula mocno poduszkę). Amy:-Jesteście pewni, że śpi dość mocno? Carlos:-Tak. Jest gotowa do OPERACJI. Amy:-Super - a Einar? Napewno go nie obudzimy? Carlos:-To byłby epic fail... Blair:-Śpi. Dość mocno. Amy:-Dobra, Carlos - pomóż mi ją podnieść *wskazuje na Aithne*, a ty Blair - zanieś jej poduszkę! Blair podeszła do Aithne i zaczęła wyrywać jej poduszkę. Aithne jednak trzymała ją bardzo mocno. Po wielu próbach udało się. Aithne próbowała chwycić baldachim, ale Amy i Carlos ją podnieśli. Blair:-A gdzie właściwie chcecie ją zanieść? Amy(z wrednym uśmieszkiem):'''-Jeszcze się nie domyśliłaś? '''Blair(tępo):'''-Nie. '''Carlos:-Do łóżka obok. Blair:-Ale to jest nasze łóżko! Amy:-Do tego drugiego łóżka obok! Blair:-Aaaa... już rozumiem. Amy i Carlos delikatnie ułożyli Aithne obok długowłosego bruneta, który spał sobie spokojnie. Aithne nie mogła wyczuć poduszki, więc przytuliła to, co miała pod ręką - czyli Einara. Amy i Carlos przybili piątkę. Blair zaklaskała w ręce? Carlos:-Ma ktoś aparat? Blair podała mu nowoczesny aparat, który dostała od swojego ojca. Amy:-Świetnie! Rób to zdjęcie, zanim się obudzą! Carlos zrobił im zdjęcie. Blair:-To co? Odnosicie ją? Amy:-Tylko jeśli uda nam się ją odciągnąc od Einara. Blair:-Jej uścisk jest... strasznie mocny! Ledwo udało mi się jej wyrwać tę poduszkę! Carlos:-Spróbować trzeba. Einar domyśli się, że my to zrobiliśmy, a wtedy będziemy mieli przechlapane. Jak to się mówi - łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Aithne uczepiła się Einara, tak jakby ją ktoś do niego przykeił. Jednak w końcu zdołali odnieść ją na łóżko. Amy podsunęła dziewczynie poduszkę. Amy:-To chyba cud, że się nie obudziła! Carlos:-Dokładnie... Ale mamy to zdjęcie! Blair:-To będzie chyba zdjęcie tygodnia! Tu kamera się urywa. Alaska, 14 stycznia, baza RPK Agnes:-Ostatnim razem nasz program opuściła Katherine! Może i dla niej dobrze... Sami widzicie, jakie rzeczy się dzieją, gdy nasi uczestnicy nie zmagają się z wyzwaniami! Dzisiaj czeka ich coś specjalnego! Będą mieli okazję zobaczyć Alaskę z punktu wysokościowego... który jest naprawdę wysoki! *wrednie się uśmiecha* Bez zbędnych wstępów - zawodnicy są już na miejscu, czyli... na podnóżach Mount McKinley! U stóp Mount McKinley: Wszyscy zawodnicy są ciepło ubrani. Wszyscy, prócz Aithne, która marznie na mrozie, co wyraźnie cieszy drużynę przeciwnika (a raczej sojusz Amy-Carlos-Blair). Izma:-No gdzie ta Agnes?! Powinna już tutaj dawno być! Stefania:-Zgadzam się z tobą, ale musimy być cierpliwe! Blair:-Rzęsy mi tu zamarzną... Carlos:-...a na to nie możemy pozwolić! Carlos owinął Blair swoim szalikiem, tak by było jej cieplej. Aithne:-Mi też jest zimno... Amy:-To dlaczego nie wzięłaś kurtki? Aithne:*wzdycha*-Chciałabym mieć kurtkę. Jeśli już musicie wiedzieć - jestem bezdomna. Nie starczy mi na chleb, co dopiero na kurtkę... Zapadła głucha cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Aithne. Judasz:-To takie smutne, moja droga. Będę się za ciebie modlił! Izma:-Aithne, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś? Oddałabym ci jedną ze swoich kurtek! Mogłabym ci nawet dać trochę pieniędzy... Aithne:-Daj spokój. Nie chcę litości... *spuszcza głowę w dół* Teraz przynajmniej widzicie, że mam powód do uczestniczenia w tym programie. Blair:-Przykro mi, ale cię nie rozumiem... Tatuś zawsze załatwia mi wszystko co chce! Carlos:-A myślałaś może kiedyś o gitarze? Blair:-Niee! Ale jeśli chcesz - mój tatuś może jakąś dla ciebie kupić! Einar:-Czekaj. Chcesz wzbudzić we wszystkich współczucie. Może nawet ci się to udaje, ale co z twoimi rodzicami? Czy oni nie mogą cię wesprzeć? Aithne rozpłakała się. Nie mogła wytrzymać bólu, który nagle poczuła. Einar nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Bob:'''Zapal trawkę - będzie ci cieplej! '''Amy:-BOB! ZAMKNIJ SIĘ WRESZCIE! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Stefania:-Umm... Aithne? Tam chyba w śniegu jest jakiś szalik! *wskazuje na wielką zaspę* Jest chyba niczyj, więc możesz go wziąć. Aithne wygrzebała szalik z zaspy i owinęła go sobie wokół szyi. Stefania:-Pasuje ci? Aithne:-Wspaniały! Taki miękki i ciepły! Stefania:-Cieszę się. Nadlatuje helikopter, z którego na spadochronie skacze Agnes. Za nią zrzucone zostaje 11 plecaków wypchanych nieznaną zawartością. Agnes:-Witajcie, moi drodzy! A oto wasze zadanie! Na początek - każdy bierze jeden plecak! Zawodnicy podchodzą do plecaków i wkładają je. Izma:-Czym to jest wypełnione? Kamieniami? Agnes:-Strzał w dziesiątkę! Amy:-No nieee! Nawet dla mnie to jest ciężkie. Einar:-Czuję się tak samo z tym jak i bez tego. Wszyscy oprócz Aithne gapią się na niego zdziwieni. Aithne:-Olejcie go. On jest najprawdopodobniej zrobiony z metalu. Carlos, Amy i Blair zaczynają się śmiać. Aithne:-Co was tak śmieszy? Carlos:-Zdjęcie tygodnia... Na to Blair wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem. Agnes:-Cisza! Wyjaśniam wasze zadanie: Musicie wspiąć się po linie, o tam! *wskazuje na szczyt Mount McKinley*. Izma:-Ale to jest szcześciotysięcznik, a my mamy w drużynie Shinji'ego, który ciągle śpi! Agnes:-To już nie moje zmartwienie! Cała jedenastka stanęła przed linami przyczepionymi do szczytu góry. Einar podszedł najbliżej, więc miał okazję dotknąć liny... Einar:-Nietrwała... Amy:-Agnes, ty chyba oszalałaś! My mamy po tym wejść? Agnes:-Ależ tak! Lepiej się sprężajcie! Bo nie zdążycie na kolację! Drużyna Noname: Amy:'''Dobra - więc tak... Einar pierwszy, Carlos za nim, ja za Carlosem, potem Blair i na końcu Bob. '''Einar:-Ale dlaczego to ja mam odwalać czarną robotę? Amy:-Urodziłeś się w górzystym kraju inteligencie! Poza tym, z tego co wiem - u was też jest tak zimno jak tu! Carlos:-Czekajcie! Einar! *przygląda mu się podejrzliwie* Gdzie ty masz szalik? Einar nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Ruszył w kierunku liny i zaczął się wspinać. Amy:-Mówiłam, że on będzie do tego zadania w sam raz? Dobra, Carlos - ruszaj! Carlos chwycił linę i zaczął powoli poruszać się w górę. Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni: Izma:'''Dobra, ja pójdę pierwsza... W Peru bardzo często wspinałam się po górach. Za mną Vlad, potem Aithne i Stefania! '''Aithne:-A Shinji? Izma:-Poniosę go! Stefania:-Przecież nie dasz rady! Bycie pierwszym jest bardzo męczące, a co dopiero, gdy niesiesz taki ciężar! Izma:-Uwierz we mnie... Wzięła Shinji'ego na barana i zaczęła się wspinać. Za nią ruszył Vlad. Niestety ich wspinaczka nie szła tak sprawnie, jak wspinaczka drużyny przeciwnika. Spowodowane to było głównie Shinji'm. Szczyt Mount McKinley, noc z 14 na 15 stycznia: Agnes siedziała sobie przy ognisku i zajadała się kiełbasą. Powoli się niecierpliwiła. Żadnego z zawodników nie było widać. Agnes:-No kiedy oni przyjdą? Mam już dość! Tu jest zimno! Nagle Agnes dostrzegła sylwetkę Einara zbliżającego się do ogniska. Za nim kroczyli Carlos, Blair i Amy. Amy:-Wygląda na to, że wygraliśmy! Znowu! Agnes nie odezwała się. Tymczasem drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustyni dotarła do ogniska... Izma:*zrzuca z pleców Shinji'ego*-Wygląda na to, że znów przegraliśmy... Macie rację, mogłam nie nieść Shinji'ego... Agnes:-Nie do końca... Aby wygrać, drużyna musi tu dotrzeć w pełnym składzie. Noname! Brakuje Boba! Amy:-Że co?! Agnes:-Z tego, co wiem - w ogóle nie zaczął się wspinać. Został na dole i zapalił marihuanę... Carlos i Amy:-No niee! Agnes:-Dobrze więc! Drużyna Wojowników Lodowej Pustynii - helikopter czeka! Noname, przykro mi - wracacie do bazy na piechotę! Marny los przegranych! Już bym zapomniała! Do zobaczenia na Ceremonii Eliminacji! Alaska, 17 stycznia 2012, kuchnia - Ceremonia Eliminacji: Agnes:-Witam drużynę Noname! Ktoś z was dzisiaj opuści program? Może ty, Bob! Zupełnie zawaliłeś dzisiejsze wyzwanie! A może Blair? Weszłaś na szczyt jedynie dzięki pomocy Carlosa. Albo sam Carlos - robisz z siebie lizusa! Amy również nie jest zbyt lubiana. No cóż... zobaczymy. Mam wasze głosy. Pierwsza rzeźba wędruje do... Amy. Amy:-"Nie jest zbyt lubiana, powiadasz? Agnes:-Nie przerywaj! Kolejne rzeźby otrzymują... Carlos... Einar... Judasz... Agnes:-Kto dostanie ostatnią rzeźbę? Blair? Czy może Bob? (*chwila napięcia* Agnes:-Ostatecznie z programu wylatuje... BLAIR!!! Bob, nie wiem jakim cudem udało ci się zostać, ale na przyszłość- udzielaj się bardziej! Bob złapał rzeźbę. Blair:-Ale jak to? Carlos? Co to ma znaczyć? Carlos:-Nie wiem, kochanie - ja głosowałem na Boba... Blair:-Tatuś nie będzie ze mnie dumny! Obniży mi kieszonkowe do miliona dolarów tygodniowo! Wyobrażasz to sobie? I jak ja teraz będę robić zakupy? Przykro mi, nie dostaniesz swojej gitary... Blair ruszyła powoli w stronę łodzi. Agnes szła za nią popędzając ją. Gdy była już przy samej łodzi, dostała od Agnes miskę Płynnego Koszmaru. Po ceremonii, domek zwycięzców: Izma:-Ach... jak cudownie być zwycięzcą! Vlad:-Może myliłem się co do tej drużyny... Potrafimy czasem wygrać. Stefania:-Te łóżka są takie wygodne! Wspaniałość! Aithne:-Są wygodniejsze niż wtedy, gdy tu ostatnio spałam. Stefania:Może dlatego, że teraz naprawdę jesteś zwycięzcą? Aithne:-Może. Budzi się Shinji. Shinji:-Te łóżka to cud natury! Izma:-Tak uważasz? Shinji:-Chrr... chrr... Izma:-NO NIE!!! Znowu!! Wszyscy się śmiali. Nagle do pokoju weszła Agnes. Agnes:-Aithne, znasz przepisy? Aithne:-Jakie przepisy? Agnes:-W zeszłym tygodniu, łóżko zostało odstąpione tobie. Teraz ty musisz je odstąpić osobie, która miała spać na dziurawej koi. Albo przeniesiesz się do kogoś innego... albo będziesz spać z tą osobą! Aithne:-A kto to? Aithne:-Wejdź proszę... Einar wchodzi do domku zwycięzców! 'Aithne:'NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Krzyk Aithne rozniósł się po całej kuli ziemskiej, ale to i tak nie uchroniło jej przed tym, co miało nastąpić... Czy podobał wam się ten odcinek? Tak! Tak! Chcę więcej! Pewnie, że tak! Nie. Okropność! Płynny Koszmar! (w pozytywnym tego sformułowania znaczeniu) Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru